


Illicit Affairs

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [16]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Secret Rendezvous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Zenigata and Lupin have a quiet moment together
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Illicit Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> So my friends just dragged me into Lupin hell so this may seem a bit ooc but I feel like I did them justice.

Zenigata wasn’t exactly sure how this whole situation came to fruition. When did chasing Lupin around the world turn to chasing his lips in dark corners and shady motel rooms? When did his job take a place on the back burner of his life. Just for messy make outs and rushed hand jobs from the criminal he spent the last two years hunting down. 

“It’s almost time.” Zenigata spoke, Lupin’s lips pausing their adventure on the hollow of his neck. 

“So soon?” Lupin pouted, leaning back to look at the other man more clearly. His brown eyes darkened as his hands came to caress Zenigata’s face. “We’ve barely just begun.” 

Zenigata knew from experience it was best not to dignify him with a response. Lest Lupin talk himself into prolonging their trist for more time than what they had. 

“I need to get back to headquarters.” He spoke, willing his gaze to leave that of Lupin’s face. “I’m supposed to be arresting you. Or did you forget that you’re a criminal?” He asked, an air of amusement in his tone and Lupin couldn’t help but laugh. 

“The only crime being committed here Pops is that you’re leaving me with a boner and no way to get it out.” Lupin grinned, teeth showing as Zenigata’s face turned crimson. 

“Maybe next time, Lupin.” He spoke, standing his ground. He couldn’t afford to be late to another meeting. Again. 

Lupin pouted once more and before Zenigata could stop himself he leaned forward and placed a small kiss to his lips. The lingering taste of bourbon still residing on the skin. “I’m sure you can think of a way to make yourself feel better.” He pulled away, looking around for his jacket and his hat. 

“I could. But it’s more fun with you, pops.” Lupin quipped back, leaning back on the chair. “Maybe I’ll up the schedule for my latest crime just so you have an excuse to use those handcuffs of yours.” Zenigata faltered, turning around almost violently to glare at Lupin. 

Lupin grinned, “I kid! You know I’m a law abiding citizen!” Zenigata mumbled under his breath as he reached for the last of his personal items. 

“Goodbye, Lupin.” He spoke firmly, making his way to the door only to stop when Lupin all but ran to him, grabbing his hand and tugging him back. 

“What-“ Zenigata started, only to be cut off when Lupin’s lips softly grazed against his own. Any other words dying in his throat as he kissed back. He would allow himself only this. For now. 

Lupin pulled away, a soft smile on his lips as he spoke, “Until next time.” Zenigata nodded his head and walked out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
